


如何抓住上司的把柄

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	如何抓住上司的把柄

吧台前点好单的先生闪到了一边，他的后面没有队伍，但是显然有人在等着接受服务。等候的人在附近和别人寒暄了一会儿，中间时常故作不经意地往吧台瞟瞟，好看看轮到哪位，但态度一直是悠悠然然的，好像根本不在乎一样。  
现在他又故作惊讶地“发现”了吧台前已经无人等候，便和面前显然并不想多聊的熟人礼貌地一笑，做出“抱歉”的口型走了过去。  
“晚上好比尔，我要杯金酒加汤力水，再来一份熏牛肉三明治。谢——”  
优雅的声音戛然而止，斜靠在吧台上的身体僵住了，探进精致的西装外套里的手显然没摸到想要的东西。  
“请允许我请您喝这杯，阿普比先生，”不知在昏暗的酒吧的哪个角落里冒出来的年轻人得体地说着，又转向吧台递过一张整钞，“请给我一份一样的。也给你自己买一杯吧，比尔。”  
“……伍列？如果我没记错的话。”  
直到拿到餐食离开了吧台，汉弗莱·阿普比才开始了对话，他得感谢这位年轻人救他于危难，并且没在当场就谈论起这件事。  
“请叫我‘伯纳德’，哦，您当然不会记错了。”  
年轻下属天真懵懂甚至有点手足无措的样子让汉弗莱认为自己找回了主动权，对方话里露骨的恭维也因为这副样子而倍加可信毫无虚伪之嫌。汉弗莱对自己的记忆力向来矜诩，何况是工作中的人事问题，即使是隔了几级的下属他也了如指掌。  
于是他忘记了去思考这位下属刚才的周全严谨和现在的天真懵懂的兼容性问题，汉弗莱道了谢，解释说自己的钱包可能掉在了路上。  
“我的荣幸，阿普比先生。我也发生过这样的事，还是别人捡到了还给我的。”  
自然而然地，汉弗莱问起了伯纳德工作上的事情，赞赏地发现这名下属工作能力和态度都是一流，虽然对一些问题的认识不免幼稚，但年轻人嘛，高度有限是自然的。再聊起求学经历，汉弗莱满意地听到了“牛津”“古典”“一等”这样的关键词。  
或许是因为他轻易不肯表露的赞许在眼角眉梢过于明显了，汉弗莱想，伯纳德·伍列舔了舔嘴唇，显然是紧张的。  
汉弗莱在沙发里靠得更舒服了些，好心情地抛出了一个更难的问题：  
“真奇怪，上次我问起查理手下有没有优秀的新人，他没有提起你。”  
“呃……谢谢。我想是弗里曼先生对我们期待得高吧。”  
汉弗莱打量着因为自己不明确的回应而焦灼地头盯酒杯的人，蓝色的西装在一群中年人里显得活泼而不失稳重，袖口在灯光下闪着低调的淡金色。  
品味不错。汉弗莱至此将面前的下属完全归入“我们的人”之列，对方却突然想起什么似地抬头问他：  
“您是坐火车回家吗？需不需要……”  
汉弗莱眼前一黑。是的，他还需筹措回家的路费。  
“我听说这里新进的西班牙红酒很不错。”伯纳德一边抽出钞票给他一边说。  
“谢谢。找个时间，我请你喝。”  
你当然会了。伯纳德低下头把笑意藏在阴影里。他甚至可以预见到以后凡是在这里碰到汉弗莱自己都能有免费的酒和咖啡喝，毕竟像汉弗莱这样自矜身份的人，会因为这次被下属撞见没钱付账而耿耿于怀许久，并为了和小气这一绅士的大忌划清界线而通过请客来显示慷慨，并在别人的感谢里弥补高傲的自尊心。  
越过顶头上司去接近跨级领导是危险的，但机遇总是藏在危险之中。何况看到汉弗莱发现钱包不见时的尴尬样子足够好玩：那刻薄的嘴唇惊讶地微张着，精明的双眼被难堪占领了高地，被高档西装、衬衫和领带包裹着的脖颈腾地红了起来。  
对付一个难搞的人，哪有比抓住他的把柄更有效、有趣的呢？如果抓不住，就自己创造一个。伯纳德回头看了眼告辞离去的上司的背影，抓起公文包往里看了一眼。明天可要早点到部门去，把阿普比先生的钱包放在通往他办公室的路上。


End file.
